


The aftermath

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some sort of miracle, Jace and Alec die together. They would never know the loss of part of their soul. Magnus and Clary weren't so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The aftermath

Magnus didn’t knock. He flicked his wrist to unlock the door and shut it behind him. The crying girl on the bed paid him no heed.

Clary’s eyes were red and only one was visable, the other hidden by her tangled, unwashed hair. 

What had jace said once? It smelled like heartbreak. He feels a pang in his own chest. 

He’d been doing better, he always knew he’d outlive his love. Clary hadn’t had that luxury. 

She hadn’t stopped sobbing since they’d gotten the news. Magnus had been selfish and hadn’t stuck around, disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke. Some things He had to do alone.

He looks to the bed and climbs on. He wasn’t suprised Clary was taking it this bad. The girl with the biggest compacity for love also had the compacity for the biggest heart ache. 

He holds her tightly and she cries into his own aching chest. The ache hadn’t dissipated in the past two weeks, since they’d gotten the news. He wondered how Isabelle was taking it. 

They had died together. Alec and Jace, which comforted Magnus greatly. There was no bigger tragedy then losing one half of ones soul.

But, wasn’t that what was happening to Clary? To himself? He grips her until her sobs quiet. He holds out a box of tissues to her. She takes on gratefully. 

“Is this the part where you try and lure me out?” 

He wonders if he should. Simon and Isabelle were probably sick with worry and their own grief. 

But then his heart gave a quick pulse and he knew if he saw Isabelle he’d break. He assumed Clary felt the same. 

“No,” he says, voice as raw as hers. It made sense. They’d both spent the last two weeks screaming.

“I just needed to know what kind of take out you prefer” 

They both lost the other part of their soul. She’d never deal with Jace’s recklessness or vanity, she’d never see him tackle Alec or complain that “Alec got all the Robin Hood skills”. 

He’d never hold Alec’s hand again or kiss away the lines on his forehead. Alec’d never trip over chairman again or play with Magnus’ hair again. 

They’d ever get married. Either of them. 

Sure, Magnus and Clary could never be parabatai, but no one knew their loss like the other. 

Alec and Jace watch as their hearts embrace each other and cry into lo mein. The fury was evident of Jace’s face. 

Alec gripped his shoulder tightly, his own eyes never leaving Magnus’ face.

“He’s got her” he says firmly.

“It’s not fair”

“It’s not.


End file.
